How it could have ended:17
by StrawhatSlayer
Summary: This is one way I think the Tournament of Power could have ended if 17 was the star in the end.


It is the final moments of the tournament of power. Goku after regaining ultra instinct for the third time fought Jiren, but it proved to not be enough against the mighty pride trooper as he couldn't seem to master it. Jiren and his overwhelming strength knocked him off the stage.

Goku appears in the stands

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't get it."

"Well you may of just cost us our universe!" Yelled the angry god of destruction.

"Hang on Lord Beerus it may be over quite yet," Said the wise angel.

"What are you on about?"

"Just watch my lord." Beerus looks over to see two warriors rise up. Android 18 realizes who they are immediately

"It's Frieza and...my brother!" Jiren chimes in.

"So it's you two. What can you two hope to do against _me_?" The emperor then speaks up.

"Well I was promised resurrection, and I **WILL** have it no matter who I must go through to get it," Then the weary Android remarks.

"Seeing how hard everyone has fought I refuse to let it go to waste, so prepare yourself."

"Whatever. **HAAAAAAH**!" Jiren charges then full force.

" **AHHHHHHH**!" Universe 7's final two shout and charge up to full power. Frieza and using all they had throw punch after kick in a desperate attempt to win. Jiren effortlessly blocks all of their attacks and with just his eyes knocks them both away. Not being discouraged 17 and Frieza fire beams and blasts right at Jiren, but they don't even reach him.

"Like I said what do you hope to do against ME! My power is absolute! Not even the gods can defeat me!"

"My my my such insolent pride. Well I just so happen to have something to cure that," Frieza leaps to the top of the pillar and holds up his hand, and 17 shields him then hides. Frieza makes by far the largest energy ball ever seen. "OHOHOHOHO!" How about this? I hope your ready for my full power," Jiren fires some blasts at the shield, but it did nothing.

"Hmm this is far stronger than your previous ones, but this is still nothing!" He fires a power impact at the barrier and destroys it.

"Shit I'm not done!"

"You are now." Frieza throws it but Jiren dodges it and knocks him off the stage with one powerful hit. Frieza disappears and appears in the bleachers.

"Dammit!"

"It's okay Frieza you tried your best," Goku says reassuringly.

"No you fool that ball is going right where that Android was hiding!"

"Oh no Brother!" 18 shouts.

"17!" Screams all of Universe 7. 17 jumps out from his spot and tries to hold the energy back.

"This is why friends are meaningless. All they do is cause trouble and get you hurt," Mocks the Pride Trooper.

"You really think that huh? Well I guess I will have to show you just how wrong you are," 17 smirks and stops holding the ball back letting it hit him.

"Brother!" 18 cries.

"Android 17!" Shouts everyone else.

"I wonder why he would do that? Perhaps he had a plan?" Whis inquires.

"He had a plan alright! A plan to kill us all!" Berrus says in a mixture of rage and sadness.

"I would of done the same if I was fighting Jiren," Belmod laughs.

"WAIT JIREN LOOK!" Toppo and Dyspo yell. Everyone's gaze wanders to the crater where 17 once stood and see the smoke clearing. In the middle of the crater a lone figure stands. He looks like 17 but bigger with longer hair.

"Sorry for worrying you everyone," The man says smirking

"It can't be," 18 says in disbelief.

"So Jiren are you ready to be proven wrong?" He says still smirking.

"So you've changed but just like Goku it's pointless in the end. Allow me to show you." Jiren fires a blast at 17 who puts a barrier around him. "That same trick again? Haven't you learned that that's USELESS!?" The blast makes contact with the barrier then disappears. Everyone's stunned by what they but saw. "H how did you-?"

"How did I absorb your attack? Well I assure you, this is not the same trick."

 _And that's the chapter. This is a redone version of my first story since it was made before Super ended and I didn't like how I wrote it. So let me know what you thought and any suggestions for the next chapter. I want to do one for every member of Universe 7 and maaaaaaybe some other universes. Until next time!_


End file.
